Makedonia (Antigonos Gonatas)
Antigonid Dynasty led by Antigonos Gonatas is a custom civilization created by Mathetes tou Megalou Alexandrou. While the civilization will not crash with Community Patch, the Community Patch changes to the ExtraVotes xml will break the balance of the civilization. Overview Dawn of Man May your rule ever bring security and stability to the realm, Basileus Antigonos Gonatas! You are the ruler of Makedonia. You have been a dutiful king, offering yourself and all the possession to secure your father's freedom but in vain. However, you've also been an enduring king: You've faced the Keltoi threat upon Hellas and secured Makedonia as a result. You've outlasted Pyrrhos even though Pyrrhos proved to be your better in military tactics. You've secured the Antigonid rule over Makedonia, and before Aratos formed the Achaian League and had some of the poleis to defect, you've secured Antigonid influence over most of the poleis of Hellas. Steady king, your people look unto you once more to bring stability. Your perserverance and guile have granted Antigonids security once, and they look upon you to not only repeat that, but take it a step further for a greater Makedonian kingdom that preserves and continues the traditions that the Argead dynasty of Megas Alexandros adopted. Will you be ready to take up that task once more, Antigonos? Can you build a civilization that would stand the test of time? Strategy Antigonos Gonatas' Makedonia is a jack-of-all-trades civilization that receives a direct bonus to all methods of victory except Cultural Victory. Antigonos's most powerful bonus lies within the ability to control the World Congress: Antigonos may gain votes even by simply befriending city-states, allowing Antigonos to exert great influence even when another civilization has made allies of city-states that are difficult to flip. Antigonos is also a specialist-driven leader: Antigonos' historical patronage to the people is reflected in his ability to acquire special buildings whenever a Great Person spawns, which provides a small bonus as well as specialist slots. Because of this, Antigonos can gain Great People faster than most other civilizations, and benefit more from Secularism than other civilizations. On the other hand, Antigonos also has a military edge not seen in many developmental-type civilizations: when Antigonos spawns a Great General in a city, the city gains a special building that increases experience of land units, further enhanced by the Drill Sergeant Specialist. Because of this, Antigonos with a Barrack and an early Great General (usually through going Honor) makes for deceptively powerful early rusher in flat terrain, coupled by the Pezhetairoi which are significantly stronger than regular Pikemen that are available earlier. Antigonos's early game is extremely potent if Antigonos can get the food problem solved: The Schole will allow him to acquires a Great Scientist before Education, long before most civilizations can even think about getting one. Not only that, the combination of the Philosopher and the Schole nets 4 culture and science per city, which can not only offset the culture cost of expanding, but more importantly significantly speed up the speed at which Antigonos acquires social policies in a more traditional 4-city Tradition strategy. Unique Trait and Components Music Mod Support 'Decisions' (Planned to be updated) Gold in standard speed. |rewards = Grants the Poets' School building.}} Gold in standard speed. |rewards = 50 with the City-State. Receive 50 Culture in standard Speed.}} 'Buildings and Units made available through E&D' Notes and References Full Credits *Mathetes tou Alexandrou: LUA, XML *Harald B: LUA source *Europa Barbarorum Team: Pezhetairoi and buildings artwork *Johnny Shumate: Leader Scene picture *Danrell: Unit models *Unknown: DOM Scene Category:Mathetesalexandrou Category:Hellenistic Civilizations Category:Western Greek Culture Category:All Civilizations Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Classical Cultures Category:Great People Civilizations Category:Greece Category:Civilizations without Unique Decisions